A Leader Found
by Bright7
Summary: A continuation of the last story of mine 'A Leader Lost', this story follows Glenn after being thrust into leadership & his decision to fight back against Negan. As Alexandria puts plans in motion to finish The Saviors once & for all, Negan has ideas of his own. As the two forces collide, not everyone will survive. Now that Glenn has finally become leader can he win the war?
1. An Uneasy Alliance

The sound of dry gravel breaks the silence in the air, the group of people crouch slowly toward the approaching pile of wreckage. A man with medium length black hair at the front of the faction holds his hand up, the others instantly halt in their tracks, they all look at what's in front of them. Huge mounds of rusted metal lay twisted amongst the ground, the discarded utensils form a structure that almost resembles a stadium or arena. Within the metal are the fractured pieces of household trash, the remains of normal lives once lived. Another man with long dark scraggly hair hanging over his face carefully moves to the man in front. The man turns and looks at him.

"Are you sure this is it Daryl?"

The long haired man gives a small nod and replies.

"Yeah I'm sure, been scouting it for a couple weeks now, this is it."

Glenn nods back at Daryl then looks around to the others, Rosita, Aaron, Sasha, Michonne and Jesus come closer.

"Okay listen up!"

Glenn Begins.

"Daryl has told me that there is a group inside this trash heap, they are the numbers we need to finish Negan off."

The group look around nervously, Sasha slowly raises a hand, Glenn nods in acknowledgement.

"There's a whole community in there Glenn, this could end badly."

Glenn brushes the hair away from his sweaty forehead before shaking his head.

"It won't. It can't. We stick to the plan and we can do this!"

Everyone nods.

Glenn steps in front of a shipping container in the middle of the arena wall, Daryl had told him this was where the entrance was, he raises a single hand before thumping it against the hard metal. The loud clanging echoes through the empty container, a warning alarm in itself, Glenn looks around. Nothing. A frown comes across his face and he raises his hand again. Just as his fist is about to connect against the container door once more he feels something sharp on the centre of his back.

"Don't turn! Walk or die!"

The monotone voice commands Glenn from behind. He raises his hands in surrender, two men from either side of him walk from the corners of Glenn's eyes, both placing hands on each door before pulling them open. A gust of wind causes sand and dust to invade Glenn's eyes, causing him to squint and hold his hands up for protection. He feels the sharp object push further into his back.

"Now!"

Glenn cautiously begins to walk forward through the shipping container, the sound of his steps following him. Sunlight shines over him as he reaches the end of the container, the man behind him forces him to his knees. Finally Glenn manages to wipe the dust from his eyes and gingerly looks around. Surrounding him are many men and women, all wear black old tattered clothing, each hold a makeshift weapon, all designed to kill. Directly in front of him stands a tall woman with shoulder length hair, Glenn notices she is rather strange looking. The woman approaches Glenn.

"Why here?"

Glenn frowns, confused by her way of speaking. The woman repeats herself but this time holds a knife to Glenn's throat.

"Why here?"

Glenn gulps as he feels the steel of the blade.

"We need help, we thought you could be that help."

She looks closer at Glenn, as if she was studying him.

"Why?"

She asks.

Glenn sighs, he knows this isn't going to be easy.

"A man, he's forced us to give us half of our supplies, killed our people, we fought back, now we're at war."

Glenn looks at her face, trying to gage her reaction. Nothing.

"We want him gone for good but we need help, more fighters."

The woman removes the knife from his throat and stands.

"Why should we help?"

Glenn looks at her and begins to stand but hesitates, the woman nods and he gets to his feet.

"We can give you supplies, weapons, food, anything you need."

The woman laughs loudly and sneers at Glenn.

"We do not need."

She continues.

"This man you speak of, wears black. Carries bat yes?"

Glenn is stunned briefly.

"How do you know that?"

The woman smiles.

"Because he has already made a deal with us."

The words hit Glenn as he's pushed to the ground. The woman walks closer and raises the knife above her head.

"Wait!"

Pleads Glenn. The woman stops.

Glenn looks at the ground.

"This place…"

He opens his arms and motions around the trash arena.

"It can't be the best place to survive in, once the Saviors are dead, you can have their place, a huge factory surrounded by walls, safety guaranteed, whatever they promised they can't have promised you that."

The woman considers his proposal, she opens her mouth.

"Why not just kill you now anyway?"

Suddenly a loud gunshot is heard as blood splurts out of the nearest man's throat as the bullet rips through him. The trash residents look around bewildered, the woman backs away from Glenn and raises her hands above her head. Standing above them on top of the trash heaps stand Daryl, Jesus, Sasha, Rosita, Michonne and Aaron, each holding a rifle in their hands, pointed directly toward the community members. Glenn smiles.

"That's why. You make this deal and get the rewards or you say no and we kill you all."

The woman drops her knife, which is followed by the sounds of the rest of the weapons hitting the dirt. She walks up to Glenn and extends a hand.

"Deal."

Glenn takes her hand and shakes it.

"Deal. Name's Glenn Rhee by the way."

The woman smirks.

"Jadis."

Glenn follows Jadis into a small private room, she sits on an old bed and pats the bed beside her.

"Sit."  
Glenn grimaces but tries to hide it, he holds his hand up.

"Im okay standing."

Jadis shrugs.

"So be it."

She continues.

"How do you need our help?"

Glenn leans against one of the walls.

"We were going to use your people as fighters but now we know Negan has been here I believe we can take advantage of that."

Jadis peers at Glenn.

"How?"

Glenn reluctantly grabs an old rusted metal chair from across the room and places it in front of where Jadis sits before taking a seat himself.

"This place is the perfect trap, if somehow we could get…"

A loud yell drones out Glenn's words.

Glenn and Jadis quickly get to their feet and rush out to the open. As they come into the clearing Glenn sees Daryl storming toward him. He points furiously around at the trash residents.

"You sick assholes! What the hell is that!"

Glenn places both hands on Daryl's shoulders in an attempt to calm him, a shrug from Daryl knocks them off.

"Daryl what is it?!"

Daryl points over Glenn's shoulder at Jadis.

"That bitch is using the walkers as some kind of experiments!"

Glenn looks around at Jadis.

"What the hell does he mean?"

Jadis's expression doesn't even waver. She nods to a couple of men near the wall who turn and walk off before briefly returning. Between them stands a walker, sharpened poles and scrap metal pierce through the decaying flesh, a helmet of steel sits upon its head, only the mouth visible, sharp steel on every surface of it. Jadis begins to explain.

"Simple. Defences. Weapons."

Daryl begins to storm toward her.

"They deserved to be put down!"

Glenn pushes Daryl away from her and leans close to him.

"Look Daryl I know this isn't exactly right but it's what we need."

Daryl looks back at him confused.

"Jadis how many of these things do you have?"

Jadis shrugs.

"15, 20 maybe."

Glenn nods.

"I know how we're going to win"

Daryl's fury lessens.

"We use Negan's connection to this group to our advantage, we wait until he comes to visit, we make sure Jadis and her people are out."

Glenn gestures to Jadis to ensure she knows she won't be in danger, she nods.

"Then once they're on the inside we shut the doors, lock them, release the walkers, even with guns the Saviors won't stand a chance"

Daryl considers the plan before giving a grunt of approval. Jadis places a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"Then we have their place yes?"

Glenn nods.

"Then we make good on our agreement."

Jadis smiles.

"Then we win."

Glenn frowns.

"We as in us, right?"

Jadis lets out a small chuckle. She winks at him.

"Who else would I mean?"


	2. Heavy Hangs the Head

The big dark wooden doors swing open, revealing the elegance of the room within. A woman with dark brown hair storms through the opening, a clear scowl on her face. As she steps inside the room her brown eyes stay focused on the older man sat behind the mahogany desk. The man looks up as she approaches him, he strokes his grey goatee before he speaks.

"Ah Martha! What can I do for you dear?"

The woman makes a face as if she suddenly bit into something bitter.

"It's Maggie."

She replies. The man waves his hand.

"Right of course."

He looks slightly uncomfortable before coughing.  
"As I said what can I do for you?"

Maggie places both hands on the desk and leans forward.

"I think we should help The Kingdom Gregory."

Gregory scoffs and quickly gets to his feet, he adjusts his jacket.

"And why would we do that? They got themselves in that mess, look around Mildred, The Hilltop is still standing and I intend to keep it that way."

Maggie now stands up straight, making sure to look dead into Gregory's eyes, which forces him to look away.

"I was there when The Saviors burnt that place down! They made sure that me and this baby had a safe place to be. We need to help them rebuild!"

The anger in her voice now very apparent. Gregory holds out a hand.

"We will not help them!"

Gregory's voice now also raised as if in war against Maggie's.

"It is my job here to protect the people of The Hilltop and I will not let you or anyone else destroy this place! That is that!"

Maggie's face changes into something almost deadly, she bangs her fist down onto the desk, creating a loud thump. Gregory jumps in fright, almost tripping over his chair. Maggie points a finger at him.

"No that is not that Gregory! I will be helping The Kingdom and I will be taking anyone from The Hilltop that wants to help! If you want to sit here and be the miserable old man you want to be then do it, but I am leaving!"

The rising ferocity in her voice has now finally scared Gregory into silence. Maggie turns and begins to walk out of the office room, as her hands are about to touch the golden handles she hears a small mumble out of Gregory's mouth.

"Didn't invite you here anyhow."

Immediately she turns on the spot, charging toward Gregory. She wraps her hand around a glass of water sitting on the corner of his desk. Gregory raises his hands but is too late as Maggie thrusts the water at his face. She slams the glass down.

"Goodbye Gerald!"

She turns once more, a smile across her face.

Jesus looks upwards at the blazing sun shining down across The Hilltop grounds. He looks around the community, watching the people work on the gardens, others preparing guns and ammo for the next battle against The Saviors. He couldn't help wonder how many of these people he'll see again. The thought sends shivers along his spine, as he moves his head from side to side in an attempt to get rid of the feeling the sound of the mansions front doors opening stray him from his thoughts. He turns and sees Maggie marching down the concrete steps. Jesus raises a hand and waves at her, he jogs over to her.

"Maggie! How'd it go?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew by the look on his face that it hadn't gone well at all. He lets out a sigh.

"That well huh?"

He asks. Maggie places her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't want us to send any help to The Kingdom."

Jesus shrugs then replies.

"I expected as much from Gregory, he's always only looked out for himself."

He brushes the long brown hair out of his face using his hand and looks at Maggie.

"What now?"

Maggie looks around at the residents then back at Jesus.

"I see who wants to help and we leave tonight, screw Gregory."

Jesus eagerly responds.

"Count me in!"

Maggie smiles at his enthusiasm but shakes her head.

"No I need you here, with me gone I need someone who can actually lead here and keep Gregory from doing something stupid."

Maggie looks to see any disappointment in Jesus's face but is only returned with a kind smile.

"I'll keep trying to change Gregory's mind, maybe then he'll at least let us take some supplies to The Kingdom.

Maggie nods and begins to reply.

"I'd take him a towel if you're going to see him, I may have thrown water over him."

Jesus can't help but let out a gentle chuckle, he puts a hand on her arm.

"Just be safe Maggie."

Maggie beams back at him and pulls him in for a hug.

"You too Jesus."

From the upstairs window Gregory watches as the two break apart and begin to walk in opposite directions, he wipes the water from his forehead, grabs the glass and throws it against the wall. Glass shatters everywhere.

Ezekiel looks down at the blood stained shirt that lies in his hands, his fists grip tight around the fabric. Tears begin to stream down the man's cheeks, disappearing behind his grey beard. Lifting the shirt up Ezekiel lets his face fall into the shirt, suddenly he lets out a roar of emotion, tossing the clothing to the other side of the room. A small click behind him forces Ezekiel to hurriedly wipe the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. A woman's face pops out from behind the opening door.

"Ezekiel? Are you okay?"

Ezekiel grabs more clothing from the open drawer and places it into a large duffel bag. He turns to the grey haired woman.

"Of course Carol! Why would I not be?"

Carol slowly opens the door the rest of the way before stepping inside the room. She walks toward Ezekiel and leans against a table.

"You know I heard that yell right?"

Ezekiel tries not to let the building tears fall from his eyes as he forces a smile as he speaks.

"Merely a theatre exercise."

Carol nods almost sarcastically.

"Riiiight, and what's the bag for?"

She points at the duffel bag lying behind him. His fake smile quickly fades. He lowers his head.

"I can't do this anymore Carol, I just can't. Not after what happened…"

Carol steps forward.

"If this is about what happened with Benjamin and Richard that wasn't your…"

Ezekiel rushes forward and grips either side of her arms.

"But it was! It was my job to protect these people and I couldn't! A boy was made to kill one of his own! I couldn't stop it and now the guilt he carries is on me!"

His yells of pain startle Carol, she sees his eyes wide and bloodshot, saliva remains in his beard. Carol grabs his hands and holds them in front of her.

"All of that was Negan, not you! These people need you! They haven't seen you in weeks!"

Ezekiel pulls away from her hold, he continues to pack the duffel bag. He sighs.

"These people are better off without me, I hear Morgan has been leading in my absence. His methods and skills will be good for The Kingdom."

Carol remains silent, knowing whatever she says to the king is hopeless. Ezekiel packs the final item into the bag before clipping it shut. He slings it over one shoulder and crosses the room to pick up the blood stained shirt. Carol desperately makes one final plea.

"Please, Ezekiel… Don't go."

The once king shakes his head.

"My people were forced to kill each other, they were slaughtered like pigs, half The Kingdom has been burnt down. There is nothing left here for me."

Carol's eyes begin to swell.

"Nothing?"

She replies

Ezekiel reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that makes a jingling noise. He holds them out to Carol. She notices that they are keys.

"Take these."

He places them into her hand.

"They're the keys to Shiva's cage. Take care of her. Please."

Ezekiel takes one final look around the room before tossing the blood stained shirt into the fireplace, he leans closer to Carol and gently kisses her cheek before turning and walking out of the room. Carol watches as the fire engulfs the fabric, turning the material to ash.


	3. An Eye For An Eye

-3 Days Later-

The two male figures creep silently through the maze of scrap, avoiding pushing anything over or letting their location be known. Daryl leads, occasionally instructing Glenn to stop using a hand signal, deep voices echo all around them.

"Where the fuck are these freaks?"

Glenn hears one voice ask, there's a short pause before another voice answers.

"Beats me, Negan told us they'd be here to finish the deal."

Daryl taps Glenn on the shoulder then gestures to come closer, Glenn carefully moves forward as Daryl points through a tiny gap in the wall of trash. Peering through he can clearly see around 30-40 Saviors all standing in the trash arena, all armed, all have an equally suspicious and confused look on their faces. Another Savior walks into view and speaks.

"Maybe the assholes took off to get away from us?"

The group of men ponder the suggestion, then break out into laughter.

"Then they're as fucking stupid as they sound!"

Daryl turns his head, Glenn nods. Daryl picks up a rock lying next to his shoe and tosses it across the heap, it collides into a huge sheet of metal that has been crafted into a door. The sound rings through the arena, resulting in all the Saviors quickly spinning on their heels, pointing guns at the source. The closest man takes a nervous step forward.

"If that's anyone here we will blow you the fuck away!"

Low unearthly growls begin to come from the other side of the metal door, the men look around at each other.

"What the fuck?"

One asks. Almost on cue thunderous thumping begins to rattle the door, the sound of many fists hitting against metal. The Savior at the front of the group lowers his gun before going to slide the door open, the man behind him grips his hand tightly.

"You're going to open that fucking thing?"

The lead Savior scoffs, shaking the man's hand away from his own.

"Look at us! Look how many of us there are! We can handle a few stupid rotters."

The man grips the side of the door and heaves. The spiked walkers pile out from the enclosure, all armed with sharpened poles, blackened teeth gnashing together, trying to rip any fresh flesh. One of the spiked walkers wraps its arms around the Savior who released it, the serrated end of the metal poles slowly penetrate his torso, ripping through skin and bone, only stopping as they reach the other side. Blood gushes to the dirt below as the walker then begins to chew on the trapped man's face. Caught off guard more walkers impale some of the Saviors, fulfilling their unending hunger. Glenn and Daryl watch on as the men slink to the ground, surrounded in pools of their own blood, the sudden burst of gunfire causes both men to jump as the remaining men begin to shoot at the creatures. Many of the bullets hit the steel armour, only riling the approaching walkers more. Soon after, the last of the gunfire ceases, in its place, the sound of crunching and slurping as the undead celebrate their victory. Daryl and Glenn get to their feet, surveying the massacre below them. Daryl smiles as he gazes upon the remains of The Saviors.

"We did it, they're all dead, serves em right too."

Glenn doesn't look at him, he can't help but stare at the devastation.

"Yeah. We did."  
His voice trails off.

The rumble of the car engine dies as Gregory turns the key and removes it from the ignition. The beams of the car shine through the darkness, reflecting on the low hanging fog. Gregory squints through the grime covered windscreen, he makes out a chain link fence just beyond the light. A low sigh escapes the mans mouth as he brushes the lack of his hair backwards with his fingers. Grabbing the car door handle he pulls and steps out from his seat. Small taps follow his footsteps as he treads closer to the fence, each step he takes plunges him further and further into the dark. Gregory can begin to feel drips of sweat roll down his forehead as he is forced to outstretch his arms, trying to feel his way to the entrance. Gregory lets out a relieved gasp as he feels the cold fence connect with his fingertips, he pats either side in an attempt to decipher where he is. Hand after hand Gregory guides himself along the border, minutes feeling like hours, a sound makes him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh please! Oh please God no!"

Gregory hisses to himself as he hears the familiar sound of the garbled voices of the dead. Frantically Gregory blindly turns in all directions trying to find where the lethal threat is approaching from. The growling begins to grow louder and louder, Gregory now having lost his bearings turns and begins to run, white teeth emerge from the shadows right before Gregory's face. He closes his eyes and prepares to feel them bite down.

Gregory feels a firm tug on the back of his shirt as he is pulled backwards away from the walker, he lands hard on his back, as he looks upwards he sees a thin face with long blonde hair and a burn covering half of it. Swiftly Gregory scurries behind Dwight and hugs his legs.

"Quick it's coming kill it!"

Gregory points a shaky hand into the darkness. Dwight pulls a flashlight from his belt and turns it on, he points it to where Gregory is pointed.

"You mean that one?"

Dwight asks as the light reveals a walker chained to the fence. Gregory's face turns red as he brushes off his jacket and gets to his feet. Dwight looks at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Gregory?"

Gregory smirks.

"Well Dwight, I can actually do something to help Negan."

Dwight frowns slightly as he hears the words come from Gregory, he gives a curt nod.

"Huh is that so?"

Gregory holds his hands out in front of him facing upwards.

"That is what I just said m'boy."

Dwight forces a grin. He holds his arm out to his right.

"Well, let's go see Negan then."

As Gregory follows him to the entrance, Dwight tightens the grip around his pistol.

"Um are we going in the right direction?"

Gregory's voice shakes with nerves as Dwight pushes him down the dimly lit corridor. Gregory stops and turns to face Dwight.

"You wanted to see Negan right?"

Dwight asks impatiently. Gregory gives a fast nod.

"Well Negan is this way."

Dwight continues as he gives the older man a nudge forward. Dwight leads Gregory further until they reach the end of the hall, he stops outside the door and steps to the side, holding out an arm.

"Well here we are."

Gregory looks at the door and then quizzically at clears his throat.

"You mean Negan's here?"

Dwight's face remains unchanged as he answers.

"That's what I said."

Gregory shrugs.

"I just thought he'd be somewhere a little more…"

He looks around.

"Extravagant."

Dwight gives another fake smile.

"That's exactly why he's not, he wanted to be where you wouldn't expect, can't be too careful he said."

Gregory winks at Dwight.

"Too true."

He replies as Dwight opens the door. Gregory tries to look through the pitch blackness.

"Dwight, why is it so dar…"

Gregory doesn't finish his sentence as Dwight shoves him in the back, sending him sprawling face first into the room. As Dwight closes the door and flicks the light switch, Gregory rolls over to his back and looks up bewildered. Dwight shrugs.

"Sorry Gregory."

Everything goes black as Dwight kicks Gregory in the face.

A few minutes later Dwight adjusts his shirt as he closes the door behind him, placing a key in the lock and turns it.

"Oh Dwight! Negan wants you."

The voice startles him as he turns and sees Laura, one of the female Saviors standing next to him with her hands on her hips. He finishes locking the door and slips the key into his back pocket.

"Right away."

Dwight stands before the steel door, he raises his fist and knocks three times.

"Come in!"

Negan's voice booms even through the door. Dwight reluctantly opens the door. Sitting in front of him at the large desk is Negan, Lucille sits on the desk. Dwight kneels,

"You wanted me Sir?"

Negan smiles and gets to his feet, he delicately holds his stomach where Carl shot him, still nursing the wound. He walks from behind the desk and stops in front of Dwight. He motions for Dwight to stand.

"Were there any problems tonight Dwight?"

Dwight shakes his head.

"No Sir! I've been on guard all night, no sign of anything."

Negan rubs his chin in thought.

"Those fucking fucks are waiting for something…"

Dwight looks at his feet.

"Maybe they're busy fortifying rather than sending out an attack."

Negan heavily places one hand on Dwight's shoulder.

"Well it doesn't fucking matter! Cause either way we are going to kick the shit out of every single fucking one of them until they're on their knees begging to be Lucilled!"

Negan lets out a loud chuckle, a loud knock interrupts him. He looks menacingly at the sound.

"This better be fucking good!"

A man with a scraggly beard walks through the door, an uncomfortable look on his face. He walks up to Negan and leans in close to his ear. As Dwight hears the whisper Negan's face drops and turns to a scowl.

"FUUUCK!"

Negan yells and picks up Lucille off of the desk.

"FUUUCK! FUUUCK! FUUUCK!"  
Dwight feels the anger radiating off of Negan, he remembers Laura seeing him come from that door. He looks up at Negan who raises Lucille above his head, Dwight closes his eyes and waits to feel the wood across his face.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dwight flinches at each impact as Negan smashes Lucille against the desk, chipping away pieces of the desk with each hit. Negan walks back and forth like a caged animal, he looks at Dwight.

"Those fucking assholes at Alexandria and those freaks at that stupid fucking shithole have killed all of the men I sent there!"

Negan smashes Lucille one final time against the table. Dwight chooses his next words carefully.

"Orders Sir?"

Negan raises Lucille so the bat sits directly in front of his own face.

"Gather the men, we ride out in the morning, we go to Alexandria and we kill every fucking last one of them!"


	4. Sacrifice

Glenn peers through the thick grime smeared across the car's windscreen, the man sitting next to him looks at a map. Glenn glances across at the piece of paper.

"How much further?"

Daryl uses his finger to trace along the marked path.

"Maybe a couple miles left."

Glenn nods and shrugs his shoulders, hearing that they're so close gives him slight reassurance.

"Good, we need to find this old factory, it could the supplies we need to keep fighting Negan." Glenn looks into the rear view mirror and can see the small convoy following behind, he can barely see the faces in the front seat of the vehicle in tow but can make out the features of Rosita and Sasha. Daryl notices this.

"You think it was a good idea putting those two in the same car?"

Glenn gives a small laugh.

"They've seemed to have put what happened with them and Abraham behind them."

Daryl grunts in reply, looking at the floor of the car. He pauses then continues speaking.

"You still think about them? Abraham and Rick?"

Glenn feels a heavy pang hit his chest. He looks Daryl in the eye.

"Every night before I sleep…"

Daryl nods and places a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

"Yeah… me too."

The sound of static from the walkie talkie breaks the two men out of their sadness, Glenn leans over and picks the device up and holds the button.

"Yeah what is it?"

A female voice comes through the other end.

"Hey it's Tara, our truck's not doing so well. We need to stop for a moment."

Glenn pushes the button again.

"Okay, I see a clearing just up here."

Glenn tosses the walkie down to the floor and pulls into the clearing, stopping the car, the rest do the same. Glenn gets out and walks down the line of vehicles. Tara kneels beside Aaron, who is lying under the truck.

"What's the verdict?"

Glenn asks. Tara shakes her head. Aaron's voice trails out from under the truck.

"Looks like something wrong with the axles."

Glenn looks around.

"How long till we can move again?"

Aaron slides from under the truck and stands up, brushing his hands off on his trousers. He shrugs, rubbing his chin.

"A while at least, with what we have we might not even be able to get this truck back."

Glenn wipes his forehead and curses under his breath. Sasha approaches.

"So now what?

Glenn thinks for a moment.

"We carry on on foot, it's not far we can…"

A faint noise prevents Glenn from finishing his sentence. Daryl holds his finger to his lips, everyone removes their guns. As the noise grows louder the group turn to its source, holding the muzzles toward the track. Finally a group of large black trucks roar down the track and into the clearing, men standing on the back fire shots off, bullets tearing past the survivors heads. Glenn fires a few rounds in retaliation before turning to his group.

"Get behind the trucks! Take cover!"

Glenn dives behind the wheels of the nearest vehicle, narrowly dodging the ricocheting bullets. The black trucks pull up across the clearing, the men leap from the trucks and take cover behind their own vehicles, continuing to shoot. Glenn peeks from behind the tyre, he sees a man holding a baseball bat grab one of the men's guns and fire into the air. On command all shooting halts. The man grabs a megaphone.

"You all brought this on yourselves you bunch of assholes! This is where we kill every last one of you!"

Negan fires another round into the air.

"Unless…"

Daryl motions to Glenn to begin firing back, Glenn holds his hand out to wait. Negan continues.

"Unless one of you cowering fucks give up your leader Glenn!"

Glenn can feel the heads of his fellow survivors turn to where he crouches. Negan holds the megaphone to his mouth once more.

"You have till three!"

He raises the gun to where they hide.

"One!"

"Two!"

Glenn looks over to the group, he looks them all in the eye, Daryl, Sasha, Aaron, Tara, Gabriel and the rest of the residents. Each shake their head.

"Three…"

A loud crack of a gun rings through the ears of either side, one of the Saviors standing beside Negan violently falls backwards, blood spraying into the air from his forehead. Glenn looks around shocked and sees Rosita standing from behind a car holding the rifle up to her eye, the muzzle still smoking. Wide eyed, Negan wipes the blood from his face.

"Fucking fuck! Fire! Kill them now!"

Daryl quickly launches onto his feet and tackles Rosita to the ground as the Saviors let off bursts of rounds, Glenn yells back.

"Fire!"

The survivors poke their heads and guns over the edges and sides of their cover, sending return fire. The hard metal rips through bodies at each end of the clearing. Killing as they pass through. Seconds pass into minutes. Each faction filling the opposite cover with bullet holes, occasionally finding its mark, covering the metal with blood. Glenn crawls over to the remaining survivors.

"We need to end this soon, they have us outnumbered and they have more ammo than us."

Rosita shakes her head.

"We're pinned down, there's no way out unless we kill them all."

The group look at each other solemnly. Sasha begins to open the door of the truck with the broken axle. She throws her gun into the passenger's seat and begins to turn the key. Glenn grabs her arm and pulls it away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Sasha looks at him seriously.

"You said it yourself we need to end this, I can do that, or at least give you guys to get away."

Glenn shakes his head firmly.

"No! I won't let you do that! There's another way!"

Sasha points around.

"There isn't, if I don't do this then we all die!"

Rosita grabs Sasha by the shoulders.

"If you do this… you die!"

Sasha smiles at Rosita.

"I know…"

She replies.

Rosita slowly lowers her hands, Glenn still shakes his head, a couple tears roll down his cheek.

"No, no…"

Sasha grabs his hand and begins to talk to him.

"Please Glenn, let me save you, let me save everyone. It's what Abraham tried to do when he got killed. I need to do the same, give me a chance to kill the mother fucker who took him from me."

She grabs Rosita's hand.

"From us... "

She looks back at Glenn who has finally mustered up the courage to look her in the eye.

"And if I die doing this, then I will be with him again…"

Glenn wipes the tears from his eyes, and gently nods. Sasha gives each of them a tight hug, she turns the key in the ignition, the truck grumbles into life. Negan squints his eyes from across the clearing.

"What the shit are they doing?"

Sasha gives on last smile at the group before sighing.

"Here we go!"

She says as she quickly leaps into the driver's seat and pushes the throttle. The damaged truck begins to speed toward the Saviors, bullets clang against the steel, others shatter pieces of glass from the windows. Sasha keeps her head low, keeping her eyes on the one man who took her love away. Negan soon realises that no bullets are stopping the oncoming wreck.

"Oh fuck!"

Negan attempts to dive out of the way as Sasha's truck smashes into the main part of the Savior's trucks, causing shrapnel and body parts hurtling across the ground. Glenn quickly uses the distraction to his advantage.

"Now into the trucks! Let's go!"

The group clamber into the vehicles and hurriedly begin to drive away from the battle. Glenn is the last to pull away, he hesitates as he looks over to the pile of twisted metal. Saviors now begin to get to their feet, he sees a familiar man with a moustache limp over to Sasha's truck. Simon opens the door and sees the slumped figure of Sasha, he angrily grasps her jacket and tugs her from the seat. Her body thumps to the hard ground, the impact causing her to stir. Sasha looks up, her vision blurry. She sees Simon standing over her, a gun pointed at her. Simon leans closer.

"You stupid bitch! All you had to do to live was to give up that asian! Now you're gonna die!

Sasha smiles up at the man, she can feel blood dripping down her face.

"That was the plan…."

Simon looks around at the devastation, Negan is nowhere to be seen. Sasha notices his absence.

"Missing someone? Good! I hope I killed the prick!"

Simon spits at the woman, which only causes her to laugh.

"Fuck you Simon!"

Her last words leave her mouth as Simon fires a single shot into her skull.

Glenn closes his eyes and turns his head, before driving away.


	5. A Deadly Plan

-Two Days Later-

Glenn sits in the wooden chair at the table, cuts scattered across his face, dark circles around his eyes, the war taking its toll. The room is completely silent, no one speaking or daring to move out of fear of breaking the solemn silence. Glenn finally clears his throat and looks at the others sat around the table. Maggie sits quietly, one hand resting on his knee. Rosita holds a knife, staring at it intently. Michonne stands behind where Carl sits, both her hands on the boy's shoulders. Glenn notices that Carl is the only one looking back at him. Aaron and Tara both have tear filled eyes, hoping to turn back the events of the prior days. Finally Glenn looks at Daryl who has both fists clenched upon the wooden table top, his head facing down, his long scraggly hair covers his face.  
"We need a plan, we need to finish this war so what happened to Sasha…"  
Glenn's voice begins to break in his throat, Maggie gives him a small reassuring smile and grips his knee tighter. He pushes through.

"So what happened to Sasha never happens again."  
The group remains quiet as they run ideas through their heads. Carl raises his hand. Glenn nods.

"We could try lure them out somehow?"  
Carl asks. Glenn thinks about it but ultimately shakes his head.

"No, they won't be leaving the Sanctuary in a hurry, not after what happened. They lost a lot of people too. They'll be regrouping."  
The loud screech of wood against wood shrieks around the room as Daryl launches to his feet, sending the chair sliding backwards. He slams his fists down onto the table.

"Then we take the fight to them! We attack the Sanctuary and kill the assholes!"

Glenn again shakes his head.

"We can't, it would be suicide to attack them at their home. They'll have the defences, they'll be ready. We'd all be killed as soon as they saw us coming."

Daryl paces back and forth, trying to contain his anger.

"Well we gotta do something!"

Glenn sighs as he places a hand on his forehead, what could they do, what could they do to take the fight to the Saviors but remain out of the way of their bullets. Glenn's eyes suddenly widen, he looks up.

"I've got it!"

Daryl looks back at him. Glenn stands to his feet.

"Back at the junkyard, we trapped the Saviors in with the walkers."

Rosita stabs the end of her knife into the wood.

"So what?"

She asks. Daryl points at Glenn, catching on to the plan.

"So we do the same to them now."

Glenn nods as he begins to explain his plan.

"We trap them inside the Sanctuary, if they can't get out then they either starve, give up or die."  
Michonne pipes up.

"So we use walkers? But to do that we'll need…"  
"Hundreds, maybe even thousands."

Glenn interrupts. A look of confusion comes across Tara's face.

"Where the hell are we going to find that many walkers?"

She asks. Glenn responds.

"There must be that many out there somewhere, we've been trapped in Alexandria by that many before."

Aaron taps a finger against the table.

"The clearing where the fight happened."  
He begins.

"The gunshots would have lured a decent amount, maybe more have joined since."

Glenn nods in agreement.

"Then we go tomorrow, and we start to take the fight to Negan."

Carl, Michonne, Rosita and Daryl creep quietly toward the edge of the trees, the four survivors had volunteered to travel back to the clearing in search of the walkers. As Daryl approaches the final tree he holds out a hand. The other three instantly stop. Together they peer out from the branches. On the far side of the clearing lies the still smoking wreckage of the vehicles, different colours of metal twisted and wrapped around one another, almost as if an art piece. Rosita removes a pair of binoculars from the back of her pants. She sets them on the location of the wreck.

"Don't see Negan's body anywhere."

Michonne holds out her hand and Rosita hands the binoculars over to her. Carl looks up at Rosita.

"Is that bad?"

He asks. Michonne lowers the binoculars as she replies.

"Well either Sasha killed him and they took his body back to the Sanctuary, or he's alive."

Daryl scoffs. He shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter, after the we get these walkers to him he dies anyway."

Rosita walks and stands in front of him, one finger pointing toward the open clearing.

"I don't know if you've noticed but there aren't enough walkers out there to do anything to the Sanctuary."

The group look out at the area, multiple figures stumble and limp aimlessly among one another, bits of skin hanging loosely off bones, some limbs gone completely. All search for any sign of food to ease their unending hunger. Rosita's remark causes a stir in Daryl.

"Then we find more!"

He growls, the two take a step closer to each other, the fighting and loss of the war both causing impatience. Michonne pushes the two apart and gives them both a burning look.

"Cut it out! Both of you! We aren't here to argue with each other! Not after what Sasha did for us. Not when we have so many people out there trying to kill us."

Daryl hangs his head, Rosita turns and faces the other way. Michonne rolls her eyes and turns to talk to Carl.

"Any idea on what to do now?"

She asks him. Carl nods.

"Well we were here last time to search that factory for anything that could help us, it's not that far away, since we're here we might as well check it out right?"

Michonne gives the young boy a smile and hugs him.

"Good idea Carl."

Daryl gives the boy a small nod and traces his finger along an imaginary path.

"We go through there, it's where the least amount of walkers are, we go past the trucks, if we find ourselves in trouble we can use them for cover."

The group all nod, Rosita holds her hand out to the side.

"After you."

Daryl, Rosita, Michonne and Carl run across the clearing, occasionally stabbing her slicing at a walker that gets too close. They reach the pile up, as they all crouch behind the nearest remains of the steel Rosita begins to frantically look around, her head shaking madly.

"No… something's not right, where is she!?"

Carl's face looks puzzled as he surveys the woman.

"Where's who?"

He asks. Rosita falls to her knees.

"Sasha… this is where she died."  
Michonne now searches the immediate surrounding.

"She's right, she should have been here."

Daryl looks at his feet, not wanting to say what everyone is thinking but deciding that it needs to be said.

"It's been two days… the walkers have had more than enough time to…"  
He realises the two women and boy would rather not hear the rest.

"You know…"

He finishes. Carl swallows deeply, he places the thought at the back of his mind.

"Let's carry on."

He says. The group continue toward the factory.

As they get closer, the factory begins to loom in the distance, growing larger and larger. The building is made completely out of steel, pieces of the walls torn away by the years of the apocalypse. The shredded steel now making the factory look like a place out of a horror movie, pieces of sharp metal jutting outward, giving the place a harsh appearance. The glass that were located in the few windows that once were now lying in a heap on the ground in thousands of shards.

"Well this place looks inviting."

Rosita quips. Daryl tilts his head to the side.

"What's that sound?"

He asks. The group come to a stop. They now all hear the low rumble.

"It, it almost sounds like a train but it can't be."

Says Carl, Michonne shakes her head.

"I think it's coming from the factory."

The survivors stand before the huge double doors, a thick heavy duty chain is entwined around the handles, held together by a padlock. Now the low rumble is a deafening boom, the sound is now distinct, there was no mistaking it. Daryl leans forward and peeks through a small hole in the sheet of metal, a pale milky eye stares back.

"I think we've found our army."

Daryl says as the moans and growls of the dead echo around the building.


	6. Bonds Forged

Negan's eyes flicker as he begins to stir, the bright light of the room causing him to squint. He begins to try to sit up but feels a tug on both his wrists, looking down he sees that his arms are binded to the bed rails with what looks like old dirty rags. As he shakes his arms trying to free himself his temper starts to boil.

"What the fuck! Get these fucking things off of me!"

The hurried sounds of shoes scuffing against the floor is heard as the door across the room swings open, Simon rushes in.

"Get me the fuck out of these things!"

Negan orders as Simon quickly obliges.

"Sorry sir, you were in one hell of a state, we weren't sure you'd make it."

Simon says as he unties the final bind, Negan looks into his eyes intensely.

"I don't fucking die Simon."

Simon nods.

"Of course Sir."

Negan slowly raises himself into a sitting position, he rubs his head, a dull ache still controls his brain.

"What the hell happened?"

He asks.

Simon shakes his head in almost bewilderment as he tells the tale.

"One of those crazy bitches got into a truck, drove it right for us, even collided into a big group. Nothing left but fingers and guts."

Negan lets out a groan.

"Fuck!"

He nods at Simon letting him continue.

"She would have gotten you too but as you jumped out of the way you landed between two wedges of metal, then blacked out. Only thing that saved you."

Negan stands to his feet.

"Where's the woman now?"

He asks as he grabs the black leather jacket from the chair next to the bed, putting it on.

"Killed her myself, single shot to her crazy ass brain. We have the body here in the lower level, in case you wanted to play some mind games."

Negan zips the jacket up and walks toward the door.

"I need a walk…"

From the other side of the door Dwight quickly removes his ear from the door as he hears footsteps come closer. He jogs down the hallway and dodges into an empty room just as Negan opens the door. Dwight forces his back against the wall and holds his breath as Negan walks by the room. As Negan's footsteps grow faint Dwight beelines for the stairs.

The sound of wood crackling and sizzling can only be faintly heard over the thunderous groans of the undead. The four people sit in a circle, watching the embers glow and float into the brisk air. Rosita clearly irritated scratches at the dirt with a stick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl watch the stick trace unrecognizable symbols into the dusty ground.

"Fuck this!"

The words that come from Rosita's mouth startle the others from their trance. The woman gets to her feet and snaps the stick before tossing it into the fire. Michonne looks up her.

"What's up?"

Rosita shakes her head and pulls her cap over her eyes.

"Them… I just can't listen to it anymore I'm going for a walk."

Rosita quickly turns and walks away from the fire and around the corner of the building. Michonne begins to stand.

"Someone should be with her, it's not safe to be alone out here."

Daryl grabs her arm to stop her.

"Nah, you stay here with Carl, I'll go."

Michonne looks at him strangely.

"You sure?"

Daryl nods and gets to his feet.

"Yeah."

He replies.

"I was an asshole to her before anyway so I need to say sorry."

Michonne nods and settles by the fire.

Daryl sees the faint outline of Rosita sitting on the edge of a small bank in the dark as he turns around the wall of the building, moonlight outlines her silhouette. He walks closer to her and quietly takes a seat next to where she sits, a small river runs a couple meters below the outcrop. Rosita sniffs and wipes her eyes as Daryl takes a seat,trying to hide the signs that she's been crying.

"What do you want?"

She asks, more angrily than what she intends to.

Daryl places his hands together in his lap.

"Just wanted to say sorry… for getting angry at you. It shouldn't be that way, not now."

Rosita shrugs.

"It's fine."

She replies as she wipes another tear from her cheek.

"It wasn't you. It's just I'm sick of losing people…"

Daryl feels the words strike his heart. He puts his hand on hers.

"Yeah. Me too…"

Rosita takes her cap off and places it next to her, she looks at Daryl and spots a single tear roll down his face. She raises a single finger and wipes it away. Daryl looks at her, the moonlight shining on her face. The two begin to lean closer until they begin to kiss, the sound of the river silencing out the growls as the two embrace.

Michonne looks over her shoulder to where Rosita and Daryl had disappeared to a few minutes earlier.

"Maybe we should go make sure they're okay?"

She asks. Carl lets out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

His reply causes a look of confusion on Michonne's face.

"What do you mean?"

Carl just shakes his head but decides to fill her in.

"Come on, you really haven't noticed the thing they've had going on?"

Michonne's mouth drops open.

"What!? Rosita and Daryl?"

Carl raises his eyebrows.

"Daryl Daryl?"

Michonne repeats his name to make sure she heard Carl right.

She continues.

"You mean they?..."

Carl shrugs.

"No, I mean I've seen them flirt in their own weird ways but I don't think anythings happened."

Carl also looks over at where the two had gone. He grimaces.

"But I wouldn't risk it…"

Michonne can't help but laugh at the boy's expression. She watches Carl place another log onto the fire. She hadn't realized just how much he'd grown up.

"You know your dad was proud of you."

Carl hesitates slightly at hearing the word dad but smiles.

"I hope he was. Cause I was proud of him."

Michonne gets up and takes a seat next to Carl, placing an arm around his shoulder. Carl rests his head against her shoulder.

"You miss him?"

He asks, Michonne rests her head back onto his.

"Every second of everyday."

They watch the embers float into the sky.

Dwight picks the lock of the metal door before gently opening it, careful to make sure no one is inside the room. Certain nobody is around he swings the door open and quietly closes it, making sure to lock it. He looks around and sees that he's standing in a garage. He reaches down the back of his belt and removes a flashlight, it turns on with a click. The bright spotlight surveys the room, trying to find what it's looking for.

"C'mon!"

Dwight mumbles to himself. After a few minutes he's about to give up when the light catches a flash of something bright, Dwight crosses the room and sees a form of what looks like a vehicle underneath a sheet.

"This has to be it!"

He once again mumbles as his hand grasps the oil stained sheet. He tugs it off of the body of the figure, revealing a black truck with a big rectangle box lying on the back. Dwight cautiously steps in front of the box, he places both hands down on the edge of the lid, he takes a deep breath.

"Oh man…"

He says as he heaves the lid upward, his eyes reluctantly open as they rest on what the contents are. In front of him is the body of a woman, dark skin and black frizzy hair. Dwight is caught off guard that she looks as peaceful as she does. He slowly places the lid back onto the box, before opening the garage door. As he makes his way back to the truck's driver door, he rests a hand on top of the box.

"Time to go home Sasha."


	7. Unexpected Meetings

The bright morning sunshine filters through the few remaining clouds, the rays streaking across the ground outside of Alexandria. Dwight leans against the back of the truck and lights a cigarette before taking a puff. He can hear yelling from beyond the huge metal gate. As the noise grows louder the gate slides open with a clang before a group of people come out, guns pointed at his head, Dwight picks out Glenn leading the charge.

"Morning."  
Dwight says casually before taking another puff of the cigarette. Glenn gives Aaron, Tara and Michonne who are by his side a cautious look.

"What the hell do you want Dwight!?"

Glenn hurls back.

"And why shouldn't we just fill you with bullets you fuck!"  
Tara fills in after Glenn, still furious with what Dwight did to Denise. Dwight holds his hands up in the air as he responds.

"I have something for you."

As he turns to open the back of the truck the sound of guns being loaded force him to stop, he looks back at Glenn and motions that he will move slowly. Glenn looks curiously as Dwight opens the back of the truck and tugs a big wooden box into view, as he opens the lid the face of Sasha peaks over the top. Suddenly Tara launches forward and strikes Dwight with the gun she's holding, causing the man to fall to the ground. Aaron quickly intervenes and steps between Tara and Dwight. Glenn steps closer pointing at Dwight.

"What the hell is this!"

Dwight wipes the blood from the cut on his head and holds his hands defensively in front of him.

"I'm just bringing her back!"

Tara spits at him from behind Aaron.

"That's bullshit!"

She replies, trying to step around Aaron. She looks at Glenn.

"Let me kill him right now!"

Aaron pushes Tara back and turns to speak to Glenn.

"Let's just hear him out first."

Glenn nods and looks at Dwight.

"Why would you bring her back?"

Glenn asks. Dwight shrugs and considers his answer for a moment.

"They were going to do something with her, some sort of fucked up mind game shit. No one deserves that once they're gone… Not from either side."

Dwight's words surprise Glenn, even stranger they seem to calm Tara slightly. Aaron holds a hand out to Dwight to take, which the man accepts. Aaron pulls him to his feet.

"Thank you."

Dwight nods at Aaron's gratitude. Glenn points a finger at Dwight's chest.

"Why would you risk your life to do this?"

Dwight once again hesitates, he doesn't want them to know he's secretly on their side, not yet anyway.

"Cause we're not all like Negan."

He turns and walks toward the driver's side of the truck before opening the door and getting in. Glenn motions to the group to take Sasha's body inside. Once the men remove the box from the truck the engine comes to life and begins to take off. Glenn is about to turn around when a loud gunshot assaults his ear drums. Glenn sees the back of the truck's window shatter as the bullet passes through the glass, causing the truck to swerve then correct itself, increasing its speed before disappearing behind a cluster of trees. Glenn spins to his side to see Tara holding the gun in her outstretched arms the barrel still smoking. Glenn furiously grabs the gun from her.

"What the hell was that!?"

Tara shrugs nonchalantly.

"Had to try."

Glenn hands the gun to Aaron and is about to yell at Tara but stops as a different vehicle appears from the trees, making its way toward them. Glenn sees the faces of Daryl and Rosita in the front seats. As the truck halts before Glenn, Daryl excitedly opens the front door. He smiles at Glenn.

"We found them. It's over."

Glenn smiles back.

Carol holds a knife in her hand, she sees the rotting walker in front of her, unknowingly stumbling through the forest. She readies the knife as she picks up the speed into a jog. Before the walker can react to the crunching of the leaves Carol shoves the blade deep into the back of it's skull, it's body going limp as the figure crumples into the dirt. Carol looks around to make sure no other walkers have been alerted to her presence. She bends down and removes the knife from the walkers head, a spurt of blood is released when she pulls it out. She casually wipes the blade on the back of her pants before placing it back into the sheath on her belt. This had been the fifth trip outside the walls since Ezekiel had left the Kingdom and each trip has lead her further and further away from the safety of the community.

"Come on Ezekiel where have you gone?"

She asks herself. As she begins to step forward she notices something by the slain walker's shoulder. She crouches down once more and brushes the leaves away from what caught her eye. As the leaves are dispersed she identifies a section of fabric. A loud snap causes Carol to frantically ram the material into her back pocket, exchanging it for the sharp knife. Her eyes peer through the dense tree line, desperately trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Carol walks around the forest, stepping between trees, careful not to give away her location. A flash of a figure moving lets Carol know where the threat is, swiftly Carol follows the movement and places her back against one of the tree trunks, ready to attack. Counting to three Carol spins and holds the blade of the knife against the neck of her pursuer. Carol is startled by the face she looks at. Instead of the face of a middle aged man, is a face of a teenage girl. Her brown eyes look straight back into Carol's, her long dark brown hair has pieces of leaves and twigs in it. Carol holds the knife steady in her hand. The girl smiles and speaks.

"You're quick with that knife."

Carol keeps a firm grip as she responds.

"So are you."

Carol says as she looks down and sees that the girl also has a knife pointed inches away from her neck. Carol's face breaks into a smile as the two women drop their hands to the side and embrace into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been Enid!"

Carol pulls away from the hug and holds the girls face in her hands. Enid shrugs.

"Just around."  
Carol looks at her in a stern way.

"Glenn and Maggie have been so worried, and Carl…"  
Enid's eyes widen at the mention of Carl.

"What!? How is he?"

Carol nods and smiles.

"He's better, almost back to his normal self."

Enid looks confused as she sits on a nearby log.

"How long has he been better?"

Carol takes a seat next to her.

"Awhile."

Enid shakes her head, tears begin to flow down her now red cheeks. Carol pulls her in close.

"What's wrong?"

Carol asks, Enid sniffs.

"It's why I left… I just couldn't handle seeing him that way, but now I've lost all this time with him since he's been okay."

Carol smiles.

"Come back with me, make up for it, we can arrange a trip to Alexandria."

Enid wipes her tears away and brushes her hair out of her face. She nods.

"Okay."

A click of a gun behind them forces Carol to go for her knife.

"I wouldn't do that."

Carol removes her hand from the hilt of the knife handle. She slowly looks around to see Negan standing there, holding a gun directly at her head, two other men flank him, one also holding one to Enid's head. Negan looks at Enid and smiles widely.

"Well well well! Wasn't that sweet! Isn't Carl going to be pleased that I've found his little girlfriend!"

Enid looks at the ground, unable to look Negan in the eye.

"Just let us go Negan, you don't have to do this."

Negan chuckles, but pushes the gun closer to Carol's head.

"On the contrary, I think I do."

Negan waves the gun to Carol and Enid.

"Men! Load them up!"

The two men tie Carol's and Enid's hands behind their backs before escorting them away.

Negan follows behind, whistling.

"We're going on a trip!"


	8. Impending Doom

-One Week Later-

The scorching heat beats down on the dry cracked pavement, the heat waves distorting the images of the trees and rusted cars in the distance. Negan can feel the heat through the bottom of his thick black boots, he raises an arm and wipes the forming sweat from his forehead.

"Holy balls it is hot!"

He looks to his side at the man standing next to him for confirmation. The man quickly nods and wipes his own forehead in agreement.

"Yes sir it is."

Negan smirks and pats him on the shoulder.

"You're a yes man aren't you?"

The man looks nervous, unsure on the safe way to respond. He nods.

"Yes sir."

Negan moves his face closer to the man, looking him dead in the eyes. He lets out a huge chuckle.

"Damn right!"

Negan motions to the man.

"Bring me another."

The man scurries away quickly, Negan taps Lucille against his hand.

"Graaaagh!"

Negan turns to see the man returning, in both hands he holds a metal pole, at the end is a walker tied to it by the neck. As the man leads the walker closer it out stretches its arms at the sight of Negan, opening and closing its fists and it's jaws chomping furiously, needing food. Negan beams as he sees its eagerness.

"Well shit! You are the ugliest one of today! Look at you, you ugly fuck!"

The walker continues to snarl, unaware of Negan's words. Blood drools from it's mouth with each chomp. Negan gives the man a come here gesture with his hand.

"Let it go."

The man's brow creases.

"You ah… you s.. sure boss?"

Negan slams the end of Lucille into the concrete, angry at the man's question.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'll let the thing eat you!"

The man winces at the threat, while still gripping the pole with one end he unties the rope from the walker's neck. The monster launches forward at Negan, finally able to sink it's teeth into its prey. Negan quickly sidesteps the walker, it lumbers forward and stumbles. Negan swings Lucille firmly into the creatures back, it growls and slowly turns around, once again lurching for Negan. Negan smiles and uses his hand to grip around its neck.

"Look at you you undead fuck!"

The walker's hands desperately try to scratch at Negan's face. Negan then pushes the walker backwards before pounding a heavy kick into its chest. The walker is launched backwards onto it's back. Negan pounces and stands on top of it.

"Take this mother fucker!"

He slams Lucille down and into the walker's skull. The one blow causes the head to explode, blood gushes and covers the pavement, painting it red. An eyeball flies through the air and rolls away. Negan begins to laugh loudly.

"Shit that felt good!"

He swings Lucille around, flicking the dark blood onto the man still watching. The blood drips onto his face, he tries not to flinch. Negan walks over to the man and hands him Lucille.

"Go give my girl a wash."

The man hesitantly takes Lucille.

"Yes sir I will, where would you like me…"

"Shut up!"

Negan shouts back at him and raises a single finger to his own lips, gesturing for the man to remain silent. Negan's eyes narrow as he tries to identify the sound that he can now hear.

"You hear that?"

He asks the man, the man now also looking around nods.

"It almost sounds like a train sir, but trains don't work any…"

Negan's face instantly drops and his eyes widen.

"Oh fuck!"

Negan points past the man toward the entrance of the Sanctuary, the man spins and lets out a scream. Negan can now see the massive dust cloud looming toward the Sanctuary, he grabs at the man's shirt and pushes him back toward the factory.

"It's a fucking herd! Get ready!"

Negan and the man sprint through the doors before barricading them, he strides up the steps and emerges out onto the balcony overhanging the Sanctuary's courtyard. He can still see the body of the walker he put down. Simon sees Negan enter and hands him a pair of binoculars.

"You probably don't want to see this sir."

Negan snatches the binoculars and raises them to his eyes. He can now see why the herd is coming this way. He shakes in anger and hurls the binoculars to the ground.

"THOSE STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Dwight who was leaning against the wall picks the binoculars from the ground and also looks through the now cracked glass. In the distance he can see Daryl on a bike, riding in front of the thousands of walkers, leading them into battle. He tries to conceal a small smile. Negan pounds his hands against the balcony guard rail.

"Someone shoot that prick!"

Simon shakes his head.

"Can't do, he's being smart, he knows he's too far away. It's also too late to stop the walkers now."

Dwight nods in agreement as he sees Daryl now take a flare gun from his belt and shoot a flare toward the entrance of the Sanctuary, ensuring the walkers continue on their rampage. Dwight then sees Daryl swerve and disappear down a side street.

"Simon's right, he just shot a flare to make sure they carry on this way and he's now gone."

Negan tries to contain his anger but fails.

"FUCK! Does anyone have a fucking way out of this?"

The man who brought the walker to Negan earlier slowly raises his hand and walks forward.

"What if we kill the hostages? The girl and the lady? It'll teach them to fuck with us."

Negan glares at him but keeps a straight face. He grips the man's shoulder and leads him to the balcony.

"How the fuck is that meant to help us!"

The man shrugs.

"Just an idea I guess sir…"

Negan looks back at the entrance, the herd was now right at the gates. The metal holds at first as the few walkers bash against the gate. More and more begin to push against the gate, the growling now thunderous. Low but piercing grating sounds echo through the courtyard as the gate begins to bend. Suddenly the gates shatter off the hinges and the herd floods through the entrance. The men on the balcony all step backwards as they look down on the herd begin to surround the Sanctuary, leaving no escape. The walkers packed around the walls like sardines, all reaching and grasping at the walls. The screams from within the building only driving their motivation. Negan now completely furious looks at the man.

"You know what? I think feeding them will help."

The man smiles unsurely.

"Good idea sir! But how would that help?"

Negan grips the man by the front of the shirt with both hands and tugs at the man, pulling him closer and closer to the edge of the balcony. The man desperately tries to fight back, clawing at any part of Negan he can reach.

"Please Negan! Don't! Don't!"

Dwight and Simon quietly watch as Negan smashes the man's head onto the guard rail, causing a gash in his forehead, blood flows down his face. The man now dazed gives up the fight and Negan hurls him over the balcony. Negan watches as the man falls and collides into the walkers below with a sickening crunch. The man begins to scream and run but falls to the ground, a bone sticks out of his leg. Walkers begin to close in on him, the man only cries now. Walkers now begin to sink their teeth into the man, clawing at him, pulling his insides out, an unearthly scream escapes the man's mouth. The men on the balcony watch as the man's screams become muffled as the army of the dead crawl over him. Negan turns back to the other two men.

"Anymore bright ideas?"

Dwight doesn't let the fear show on his face as he answers.

"We could fight our way out, post people with snipers and rifles up here, create a gap for ground fighters."

Negan shakes his head.

"It's a good idea but we can't afford to waste the ammo in case we do somehow get out of here, plus we don't have enough to deal with all these sick fucks."

Simon ponders for a minute.

"We could try talking to the hostages? Maybe we could find out if there is meant to be any follow up attack."

He suggests.

Negan nods. Dwight steps forward.

"I can do it."

Negan looks at him suspiciously.

"Could you?"

Negan asks, his tone causing uneasiness in Dwight. He continues.

"You wouldn't know anything about that woman's dead body disappearing would you?"

Negan is now right in Dwight's face, eye to eye. Dwight looks straight back into Negan's eyes.

"Of course not, If I were you I'd ask some of your other men, you command some sick fucks no offence."

Negan's face remains still before he lets out a small smirk. He points a finger into Dwight's chest.

"Takes one to know one Dwighty boy."

The tension between the men is cut when the balcony doors swing open and Laura walks through them.

"Negan sir, one of your wives is asking for you."

Negan steps back from Dwight and shakes his head.

"No, tell her to deal with whatever shit she has to herself, I have some hostages to speak to."

Laura nods and walks away. Dwight watches as Negan and Simon walk behind her. He lets out a deep breath and walks to the balcony. Looking over the edge he can now see that the walkers were now standing, in the middle stands the half eaten corpse of the man. The walker looks up at Dwight. Their eyes meet.


	9. The Breach

The gate shudders as it bounces against the wall as it slides open. Glenn stands in the middle of the entrance, looking at the man in front of him.

"Morgan!?"

The man smiles and holds his arms out.

"Yeah, it's ah me."

Glenn walks forward and the men hug. Glenn looks puzzled.

"We had word from Carol that you left and had been gone for awhile."

Morgan nods and looks at the ground.

"I just had to get some space, after the war started and with what happened at the Kingdom. I just had to leave for a bit."

Glenn nods in acknowledgement.

"I understand."

Morgan pats Glenn on the shoulder and continues to speak.

"And I think I never properly grieved after Rick's death, I wasn't there with the rest of you so it took me a long time to accept and for it to feel real."

Glenn nods once again, he was there and it still hadn't really sunk in. He lets the moment pass before speaking.

"What brings you to Alexandria anyway?"

Morgan shifts the weight of his backpack before replying.

"I went back to the Kingdom, found out Ezekiel left a while ago, never came back."

Glenn looks concerned.

"We never knew."

Morgan continues.

"The people at the Kingdom said that Carol went out to look for him but never returned, they were hoping she found herself here for some reason."

Glenn shakes his head.

"No she's not been here…"

Morgan's face drops the slight hope it had, now only fear shows.

"We have a problem then…"

Negan stands in the dimly light room, he holds a large knife in one hand, in the other he holds Lucille. He looks down at the two women kneeling before him, he saw that the younger one was upset, tears rolled down her red cheeks. The older one though, stared him straight in the eyes, not showing any emotion. Negan leans over the older woman.

"Tell me what the fuck their plan is!"

The menace in his voice makes the younger girl wince. Negan notices that the older woman still doesn't move an inch. She looks him in the face.

"We had no idea that they were even going to do this."

The woman replies. Negan slams the end of Lucille down, creating a loud thud. The woman smiles. Negan stands and gives a small laugh. He wags his finger at her.

"You are something!"

Negan begins to pace around the room, moving in a circle until he's standing behind the two women. He leans so his face is between both of their heads.

"But I wonder how tough you are when it's not you being threatened."

As soon as he finishes the sentence he grabs the girl and pushes her forward in front of the woman and grabs the girl from behind, he holds the large knife against her neck. He smiles.

"You're the king's lady aren't you? Carol wasn't it?"

Carol continues to look him emotionless, but can feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. Negan looks down to the girl he's holding.

"And what's your name?"

The girl tenses up.

"Enid."

Negan laughs.

"That's right, Carl's little toy."

Negan looks at Carol again.

"Just tell me what I want to know or Enid here…"

Negan places the blade closer to Enid's neck.

"Gets a knife right through the neck."

Carol shakes her head again.

"Then do it, but we don't know anything so it'd be for nothing."

Negan looks slightly confused at Carol's words. Carol can feel sweat begin to bead on her forehead. Negan sneers at Carol.

"Have it your way!"

For a moment Carol sees Negan raise the knife as if he was about to plunge it into Enid's neck but he pushes the girl back to the floor. Enid lands hard on her knees and begins rubbing the pain away. Negan points the knife at them.

"I believe you, but if you two don't think of a way out of this, I will kill you myself."

Carol and Enid watch as Negan turns and walks up the stairs of the basement, they can hear the clang of the door and the slight click as it is locked. Carol quickly pulls Enid in for a hug. She brushes Enid's hair out of her face with her hand.

"You okay?"

Enid nods. Carol smiles.

"We need to find a way out of here."

Enid looks around.

"But how?"

She asks. Carol pulls the material she found in the woods from her back pocket and holds it tight.

"What's that?"

Enid asks, a single tear escapes Carol's eye.

"It's Ezekiel's handkerchief, it means he's out there and I need to find him."

Enid places a hand on Carol's shoulder. Carol wipes the tear away and continues.

"We need to hope someone's on their way to get us out of here."

The man peers out from the trees, looking at the scene in front of him. He can smell the herd of walkers, he can hear their growling, he can see their rotting bodies all clumped together outside of the factory and it all brought joy to him. The man moves a grey dread out of his face, his fingers grazing across a deep cut on his cheek. The man reaches for his pocket to wipe the blood away but realizes his handkerchief was gone. Ezekiel looked a lot thinner now, but he was still strong. He'd been living in the wilderness since he'd left, fighting off walkers, evading searching saviors. He'd been making his way to the Sanctuary, he wanted to find Negan and kill him, to end all of it and to make up for everything that the man did to the Kingdom. Ezekiel once again looked at the herd, as much as he enjoyed seeing Negan trapped like an animal, this made it impossible for him to get to Negan. He carefully sneaks behind the herd, a straggler walker lunges for him but Ezekiel kicks the walker in the knee, causing the monster to fall to the ground. The king removes his sword from the sheath before plunging the blade deep through the walker's eye and into its brain. He continues quietly into an alley keeping his back against the wall, something catches his eye. Ezekiel rushes over to the car and begins to look over it.

"Minimal rust, good tyres, windshield."

Ezekiel pulls the drivers door open and turns the key, the fuel needle raises to half a tank. Ezekiel switches the key off and sits in the driver's seat. He begins to think of a plan when suddenly an idea pops into his head. He knew what he had to do.

"This is for everyone that the Saviors have hurt."

He fully turns the key and the engine roars into life. He slams his foot down onto the pedal and the car begins to zoom down the alley, taking a left Ezekiel speeds up the road before doing a u turn. He looks at the herd.

"Fuck Negan!"

He once again slams his foot down on the pedal and drives toward the herd.

Negan looks through the binoculars at the car now zooming toward the herd of walkers, he can spot out the driver's face.

"What the fuck is that crazy fuck doing!?"

Negan watches as the car begins to plough throw the undead, causing a tsunami of blood and guts. The realization of Ezekiel's plan suddenly strikes Negan.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK READY!"

Negan dives back inside as the car demolishes through the herd and crashes into the wall below the balcony. The bricks are blasted apart as the remaining walkers begin to flood through the hole, searching for food. The screams of people wake Ezekiel up, he could feel a intense pounding in his head, his vision was blurry. Trying to look through the plume of smoke and dust he can feel a steady flow of blood rushing down his face. A sudden thud against the car window further brings Ezekiel to his senses, he looks to his left and can see the gnashing blackened teeth of a walker. He quickly grabs the sword from the passenger seat and rolls down the window slightly, pushing the sword through the walker's mouth, it's body becomes still before falling to the ground. Ezekiel slams the door open and gets out of the car but his leg gives way. He grips his hands around his leg, another walker limps its way toward the fallen man. The walker's face was half ripped apart, half the jaw hanging loosely on the side, one eye was also hanging out of the socket. As the walker reaches Ezekiel's feet he launches a solid kick into the walker's shin with his uninjured leg, the walker's leg snaps in two and the walker falls forwards. Ezekiel watches as the open mouth begins to fly toward his own face, swiftly he lifts his sword and the blade slides through the walker's chest, the hilt of the sword holding the walker up just enough to keep the creature's teeth from sinking into Ezekiel's face. The walker's body continues to writhe and thrash as it's teeth open and close inches away from Ezekiel's eyes. The sound of flesh ripping makes Ezekiel glance down as he sees the walker's chest begin to slide further down the sword as the rotten skin rips, teeth getting closer. Ezekiel frantically moves his hand around the ground next to him, he could now hear the rest of the walkers begin to come through the hole, getting closer to where he lay, he had to grab something... anything. He feels his fingers hit something and he wraps them around the object, he smashes the brick against the walker's skull, it caves in slightly, blood gushes over his face. The growls grow louder and louder, the walker's teeth still chomping. He cracks the brick again into the skull, creating a split, the brick slips from his hand and out of reach. The walker still moving. Ezekiel could now see the walkers swarming toward him. He looks at the walker and plunges his hand through the split, he can feel the brain in his hand. As he squeezes it he feels the walker stop moving and more blood gushes onto him, he closes his eyes as the swarm of walkers begin to clamber over him.


End file.
